The present invention relates to the furnitures and more particularly to an elevation adjustment device in the legs of table which device is embedded in the legs and readily to operate to adjust the height of a table.
The legs of a table not only sustain the leaf of the table but also adjust the height or the balance of the table. So that the vertically adjustable legs is very important for the table. Nowadays, the adjustable legs are no other than utilized an elastic steel ball or a check mechanism to secure the leg after the leg is vertically adjusted. Generally, this check mechanism only uses a steel ball and a U-shaped elastic plate embedded in the leg depending upon the steel ball engaged within a positioning hole in the leg to bear the whole weight of the table that the suspending force is rather weak especially if a dinner set on the table. When disengages the steel ball with the positioning hole to perform a vertical adjustment, the upper tube of the leg must be rapidly slid down such that the finger of the operator is always in a harmful condition.
Further, utilizes this type of check mechanism to adjust the height of the table, one has to slide the upper tube of the leg to an uppermost position at first for releasing the check mechanism then slides down to a lowermost position so as to enable the operator to move the tube upward to seek a desired position to engage the steel ball with a positioning hole to accomplish the height adjustment for the table. This process is usually repeated several times before the adjustment is worked out. If four legs of a table all need to adjust, the operator must exhausts a great deal of time and labor. That's very inconvenient.